Those Left Unsaid
by Suwako The Frog
Summary: After a string of incidents, two weeks after their grand re-opening, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria is forced to close for a time. But they need to get rid of some of the animatronics, and someone might just be the answer to that problem. But what's one problem without others?


It was a gloomy day, to say the least. The roads were devoid of any people, as a thick layer of clouds hung over a quaint little town in Michigan. A truck rolled on by, its engine being the only sound heard other than the long howls of the wind, blowing trash across sidewalks and roads.

The truck pulled up to a small place, tucked into the back corner of the town. It looked quite unassuming. On the front, hanging from the front was a sign, a humanoid bear in a tophat holding a pizza platter in one hand, smiling.

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. A place once of joy and wonder for the children. High tech animatronics that actually interacted with the kids. It was both amazing for the kids, and a place of interest for those developing AI. That was until it was closed down, following a series of incidents which had recently happened, the main one referred to as 'The Bite'.

The restaurant need to get rid of a few animatronics. That's where the truck came in. Sitting in the driver's seat was a fit man, not fat, nor thin, just in-between. A pair of thin glasses sat on the ridge of his short nose, as his sapphire eyes looked out to the now desolate parking lot. He pulled up, and got out, checking the watch. It was only two in the afternoon, yet it looked more like five. A gust of wind blew by, the nip of cold air peling his face, and blowing his short, brown hair. He stepped up and knocked on the door. It was quiet for about twenty seconds before a short woman, with medium length blonde hair, clad in a neat black business suit answered the door.

"Ah, you must be Soane, correct?" the woman asked, holding out her hand.

The man nodded, shaking her hand firmly "Yes, that would be me. You must be the person who answered my call. Alice, was it?"

"Alice Gheffly, yes. I'm the temp manager at the moment while we've been sorting out the whole... mess. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's. This way, please."

She led Soane through the empty hallways, child's drawings pinned up on the wall of the various animatronics.

Eventually, they reached what was known as the Show Stage. On the Stage would usually be just three, but now, there was an entire menagerie there, standing next to one another. At the end of the line there appeared to be some kind of box.

"Here are the animatronics we are needing to dispose of. We heard you were interested in them?" Alice replied.

Soane glanced upon them. "Yeah, that is true. Can you tell me a little about them?"

Alice nodded. "Of course. These are all the new animatronics we ordered, meant to replace the original four, with some additions, of course. As you can see, we have the classic three in their new forms, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. The older models were clunkier, and lacked facial recognition software. Their costumes were completely redesigned, cast in porcelain, and here we are."

"If they're so much better, then why get rid of them?" Soane asked, and Alice sighed in response.

"Malfunctions. They were fine with the kids, got along perfectly, but when it came to parents, and especially employees, they were aggressive. Leading to that... incident." Alice shivered unconsciously at that. "Onto the others, then."

The next one was by far the most disturbing. It looked like someone had ripped apart a skeleton, then told a toddler to put it back together. It was a mangled mess. A amalgamation of body parts, including two heads, one of them with a white, somewhat feminine fox mask, made of the same material as the other three.

"This... thing, was the original replacement for the animatronic known as Foxy. But, the little kids had a nasty habit of, to be blunt, ripping it to pieces. The engineers kept fixing her, and fixing her, but the kids just kept doing it. So, the other management decided that they would just turn it into a build-it- yourself creation, which turned into what we now know today as... Mangle." Alice seemed especially off-put by this thing. I wondered why until I looked at its teeth. It took a keen eye, but parts of the teeth seemed darker than the others. Like dried blood. Soane's throat seemed a little drier than before.

"Next we have what we call 'The Balloon Boy'." It actually looked like a human, for once. But bulbous, head a little too spherical, same applied to the body. It was something that was on the uncanny valley, and off-put the two of them. "I think you can guess what it does, from the name. Gives out balloons to birthday parties and those who buy them. Never really seen it move that much, just says phrases to seemingly no-one. Might be malfunctioning too. Unsure of that, though. Creepy voice." Alice explained, looking over to the final of the row. It was a big box, going up to stomach height, and was quite wide, too.

"Then, there's this. I think I will be glad to see this go the most." Alice went up and opened the box. Inside, in a huddled position was what looked like a puppet of some kind. Quite large for one. Alice pulled it up, head first, resting it against the back of the box to get a good look at it. It was thin, abnormally thin. To Soane, it's body looked a bit like a detailed stick figure. It's chest featured three white buttons, and it's legs and arms featured stripes of the same color. Three claw like fingers would technically allow it to grab something, though no skeleton unerneath made Soane doubt that.

But the worst part of it was it's face. A thin, long black neck led up to the white porcelain mask. No eyes. Nothing behind the mouth, which ws permenantly curled into a sinister looking smile. Rosy cheeks complemented it, adding to a sense of hesitation when looking at the thing.

"We simply call it the Marionette. Gave prizes out to the kids from the Game Room. Had its own little Prize Corner to boot." Alice finished. "That's all of them. Any questions, or?"

"Actually, yeah, I do." Soane replied. "What did happen with that incident? I only heard rumors and things."

"Will it deter you from buying these things?" Alice said, her voice tinged slightly with worry.

"No. They'll be nice additions to my collection." Soane replied. "Now, what happened?"

"Fine. I'll tell you. I would sit down for this one." Alice suggested, before beginning her tale.

* * *

><p>"It was two days previous. Because of the missing kids, we were being forced to shut down. But, we did have one more birthday party. It wasn't really as much related to the party itself as to who was there. All the new animatronics. The trio were mingling with the partygoers, the children were having the time of their lives. It was as if the disappearances hadn't occurred. I, myself was watching everything, and relaxing a little. Reprieve was well needed after my hellish week." Alice stopped for a moment.<p>

"And then there was him. The night guard, Jeremy Fitzgerald. Good man, good man." Alice seemed a little off. "He had been shifted over to day-shift, since we needed someone to help escort the animatronics, seem an eye on them if anything went wrong. Truth was, he was the one we should have been keeping an eye on. Over the course of the party, I remember seeing the animatronics sometimes stop interacting, and look at him, no, glare at him. I dont know what was with them, but then, it happened. Quickly." she paused, Soane raising an eyebrow.

"See, Mangle, with her strange body, had a habit for, well, clinging to the ceiling. I didn't really notice she was doing so, until tht agonizing scream echoed throughout the restaurant. Mangle had dropped down, biting down on his face with extreme force. He fell to the ground, and the kids screamed and fled towards the exit. It took five people to pry that thing off his face, and once we saw it, at least was was left of it, anyways, we wished we had left her on. Blood was all over the ground, and we rushed him to the hospital. In short, his face was mangled, no pun intended. Mangle had pierced into his frontal lobe. He has thus been rendered a vegetable."  
>Alice concluded, sighing.<p>

"But I swear, when Mangle dropped from the ceiling onto Jeremy, I heard something. Laughter. I looked over for the source, and all I saw was the Marionette, staring at the scene from around the corner, that smile plastered onto it's damn mask." Alice muttered, quietly, but enough for Soane to hear.

"So. $500 dollars. Whole lot." Alice said, anger creeping into her voice.

Soane looked in shock at that number, especially with the recounting of the story, his eyes widening in surprise. "So low?"

"Yes. We're...I am desperate to get rid of these things. Far away from me, hopefully." Alice said. "Do you take the offer?"

Soane looked over at the disabled animatronics once more, then back to Alice, her features soft, warm, and ultimately worried. He held out a hand, and she shook back. No more words need to be said as the moeny was passed.

Alice helped Soane load the animatronics into the truck, one by one. Soane got a trolly for the Marionette's box. On his way out, however, he swore he saw something, for a moment.

In the back of the main hallway, lied a door, slightly ajar, and he swore he saw something peek out at him for a moment, a single pin-prick eye gazing upon the man. He ignored it, thinking it just a trick of the light and the story he had heard just fazing him, making him see something that wasn't there. Ghost stories were commonplace where he came from.

After everything was loaded, Alice came up to the truck.

"Good luck to you." Alice said. Soane nodded, slightly confused by what she said. "I'll keep it in mind."

And with that, Alice walked back to the restaurant, watching Soane drive off into the distance.

"One problem solved. Hopefully another isn't to be created." Alice said, shaking her head a little as she headed back inside, never to be seen again.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter of this little tale. You won't be seeing the old animatronics much. It's all about the new. Essentially, after I found out in the new game that it was a prequel, I thought about what happened to the new animatronics, since they needed to be gotten rid of. And lo and behold this crappy story comes from it. <strong>

**This is just the beginning, mind you. More set-up rather than actual good story bits. It's eh. I don't no whether to really continue that much or not.**


End file.
